Guard rings are formed in semiconductor arrangements, such as integrated circuits, to provide electrical isolation, structural integrity, etc., for semiconductor devices of the semiconductor arrangements. A guard ring comprises one or more semiconductor regions surrounding a semiconductor device. The device generally comprises a layer or region of polysilicon (poly), such as in a gate structure of a transistor device. A guard ring does not, however, comprise poly. The existence of poly in the device but not in the guard ring results in non-uniform poly density between the guard ring and the device. The non-uniform density of poly between the guard ring and the device impacts fabrication of the semiconductor arrangement and, alternatively or in addition, affects operation of the semiconductor device.